Civil War of the Angels
Also called War of the Heavens, this war had caused a lot of collateral damage, namely the death of Hayley Llewoh. The cause of the war was a very odd one. There was a large group of Angels who wanted to free an unknown Angel known as "The Gate Guardian". Little is known about the Gate Guardian, yet these Angels wanted to free this Angel that could cause the end of the world. The other half of the Angels however, opposed the Angels that wanted to free the Gate Guardian. The Angels that did not want to free the Gate Guardian were labelled the Aelliphims. Those that waned to free the Gate Guardian, were called the Nephilims. The Aelliphims had a good cause, for the Gate Guardian when once freed, would destroy Earth with Armageddon. he Nephilims were outraged by he opposition and lashed out at the Aelliphims. A five hour battle ensued, and with the Nephilims being injured, left Heaven to heal and recover. The Nephilims proceeded to then kill mortals to become empowered with Unholy Energy, and the Nephilims soon became corrupt. The Aelliphims are currently preparing to counter the Nephilims and stop the human body count. The Nephilims consist of some of God's most elite Angels surprisingly for they think the humans have become to corrupt. The Aelliphims consist of Leon, Karmen, Sanae Hanekoma, Michael, and a few other Angels and the other half of the Angel army. Surprisingly, Theresa, the Angel of Death, is helping the Aelliphims in stopping the Nephilims. Leaders Leon and Michael is currently leading the Aelliphims, while Malachi and Gabriel lead the Nephilims. Leon and Malachi have a very odd hate against each other, for Malachi had tortured Leon and Leon had escaped Malachi the Inescapable. Gabriel has a rivalry with Michael due to the fact that he had competed with Michael for the position of the Angel of Light when Lucifer had fallen from grace. The Gate Guardian The Gate Guardian is the reason why the Angels went to war with each other. Little is known about him since God does not speak of him. Some say he was forgotten by God, and some say that God chose to exile him from heaven. The second rumor cannot be true due to the fact that the Gate Guardian still retains his abilities. The level of power he possesses is not able to be measured, but it can be theorized that he rivals God in power level. His appearance is not exactly known, but the most probable description of him is he appears to be a humanoid creature to be about seven feet tall, possesses four flaming wings and a sword. It is known however, that he prefers to speak Angellica, the native tongue of the Angels. Proof of this can be found since it has been reported that when he speaks, sharp trills are heard as if he is angry. There is only one way to contain him. He is currently held by a mysterious organization called the SCP Foundation. They contain him by the use of prayers from either of the Abrahamic religions. (These being Christianity, Judaism, and Islam.) He can be contained by prayers, holy symbols, or reciting a verse from either the Bible, Torah, or Qu'ran. However, if the Gate Guardian is angered, these will not sop him and will slay the people attempting to contain him. Currently, he could escape the facility, but yet oddly enough, chooses not to. Perhaps he is making a message that he could escape anytime, and bring about the end of the world. God Upon the start of the war, God has fallen silent. Little is known why he cannot be reached, but it is possible that he is letting the war between the Angels happen. Leontes Not to be confused with Leon, this is another mysterious Angel. Little is known of him, but because he has a large halo behind his head, this Angel is indefinitely an Angel Sentinel, which is below Guardian Angel status. He first appears when he saves Hart Llewoh from metal poisoning. Phoebe Llewoh has a gut feeling that he looks familiar. However, Leontes cannot speak for it appears his vocal cords were cauterized.